Sly Cooper and the Wrath of Clockwerk
by DudeofDarkness2250
Summary: Sly and the gang recruit two new members to help them on their new mission. One is an Assassin and the other a tiger of all trades...And who is it that is trying to rebuild Clockwerk? Rated for language by everyone beware insanity
1. The bomb, the breakout, the interview, a

Hello Peepers! This is Hikari Kaiya and Dude of Darkness a.k.a. soulmaster2250. We both have written this and hope that you fall in love with it.

DoD: What we don't want that! We just want some laughs!

HK: T.T Fine! Well we hope ya like it or I will send my Yami Karyan after you.

DoD: You have a Yami! Sheesh if I didn't know any better I would think you were the Yami.

Karyan: How dare you insult my Hikari! Die!

DoD being chased by Karyan

HK: T.T Well read the story!

Disclaimer: We don't own Sly Cooper not even the games. DoD rented and borrowed the games.

xXxXxXx

Chapter One- The Bomb, the breakout, the interview and the poor blue bird

Two creatures sat around a table looking over a case file. The name that was printed on the file was John Silvermoon, a known coyote assassin, but his case file said that he was half wolf and half coyote. The picture that was clipped to the outside of the file showed a young creature with a leather cowboy hat, leather vest, and blue jeans. ( and cute little wolfie tail. Wait this is my brother's character! AHHHHHHH! starts to run around screaming soulmaster hits her on head Get back to writing!) He had emerald eyes and brownish grey fur. It said in the case file that his most favored weapons were Omega-Howler B24, and a whip that his family was skilled at using. (Whip cream Yummy! soulmaster No food, and don't drool on the keyboard! Hikari Kaiya Ding!)

" What's the plan, Bently?" asked a racoon that wore a added mask around his eyes and a blue tunic. The turtle with the glasses that sat across from him looked up.

" Well Sly, we have to seek into the prison, bust him loose, and not get caught while doing it. Don't flirt with Detective Fox!"

" Oh it's that easily. Oh and don't worry about the warrior princess. I got it in the bag." For some reason Bently didn't believe the little bitty part that Sly said about Detective Fox, but he didn't say anything. Instead he rolled his eyes at his friend and partner in crime. While Bently was thinking, Sly stood up and started to walk out the door.

" I'll be back with our new friend soon. Make sure the place is clean, Bently." Sly walked out, leaving Bently looking around the hideout seeing it as a total mess.

" Sly! Wait!" To late the door had already slammed leaving Bently and the mess inside. Whispering to himself, " But it was your turn to clean the hideout, Sly." Sighing Bently turned around and started to clean the mess for the 20th time in a row, in as many days. " Why do I even bother to clean if it just gets dirty, and looks like a bomb went off. Wait a bomb actually did last night. I have to remember to keep the high-tech stuff away from those two."

Flashback

Bently was sitting at his desk working on a new gadget. It was supposed to be a voice activated bomb, and when you said the right words it went off.

" Yey Bently. What'cha doin'," asked his purple friend, Murray.

" A voice activated bomb," said Bently in a bored voice.

" Oh... May I see?"

" No, I am still working the bugs out of it." Sly slowly crept up while Murray was distracting Bently. Bently turned around and noticed that the bomb was missing. 'Crap!' Bently thought. "SLY GIVE BACK THE BOMB NOW!"

" I don't have any bomb," said Sly as innocently as he could which wasn't very good.

" Sly," Bently paused. " Give me the BOMB! Now!"

" Bently, how does it work?" asked Murray.

Automatically, Bently answered. " It is a voice automated bomb. Say the password and it goes off."

" What's the password?" Murray asked again.

" It's C.O.O.P.E.R." said Bently.

Sly raised an eyebrow. " Cooper?"

_Beep!_

" Crap!" Bently says as his eyes go big as he hears the beep.

_Beep!_

" Hit the FLOOR!" Bently shouted. Sly threw the bomb out the window.

_Beep_..._Beep_..._Beep_..._Beep_..._Beep_.._Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep!_ BOOM! The walls of the hide out shuck in the shock waves. Slowly the three friends got off the floor. The wall on the west wall was blasted in a ridged shape. Almost looking like a tree with a bird sitting on a branch.

" That's IT! NO MORE TOUCHING MY STUFF!" Bently yelled. Sly and Murray nodded dumbly still getting over what almost happened with them.

End Flashback

Bently sighed as he remembered and also started to clean the base again.

xXxXxXx

A female white tiger flopped down onto her bed in her small apartment. " What an exhausting interview. All that the Detective talked about was that Cooper person thingy." she said to herself. Sighing she sat up and turned on the television that was against the wall that was opposite side of the foot of the bed. She sat the remote back on the bed.

"... This is the latest news. The assassin John Silvermoon has broken out of jail..."

The tiger stared at the television in anger.

" He just had to ruin the plans like always. He can never follow the plans! Grrr. The bastard!" she said while turning off the television, grabbing her trench coat and putting her twin markov guns into their holsters on either side of her hip and hiding her double-edged sword on her back with her coat.

" Now I have to all the way across town to meet him at the meeting point. The bastard, can't wait to get out!" She slammed the door on the way out remembering to lock her door.

xXxXxXx

Sly was creeping in the shadows dodging the guards as he moved towards the high security cells. He stopped when he heard two guards talking. He stopped to listen to what they were saying.

" Do you know about the new prisoner that we have in the E wing?" asked the first guard to the second.

" Hell yeah. I did, Rip! He almost blasted my head off with that gun of his."

" Yey, do you want and have some beer?"

" Aren't we supposed to be well, guarding?"

" No one's going to break in here! Not with the high-tech system we've got."

'Some system,' Sly thought. ' I got through it just fine.'

" Well I guess we can," said the second guard and they walked off.

' So if I heard right, which I did, I need to get to the E wing. Now where is it?' Looking around, he saw a map that showed how to get to all of the different wings. 'Numbskulls!' He thought dryly.

"Sly, can you hear me?" said a voice coming out of the biocucoms.

" Yes Bently, I can. Now what do I need to get John out of his cell?"

" Well, Sly. You need to go to the contraband office and get John's weapons back. Murray will meet you there. Then you two will go on to the E wing. On the way to the contraband office, swipe a I.D. card from one of the guards. When you get that and are at the right cell, swipe it into the slot to open the door."

" When there's a pocket to be picked, breaking criminals out of jail, I am your raccoon." Sly answered back.

" Oh and Sly, NO FUNNY BUSINESS!"

" Aw... you mean no Detective Fox time?"

" Especially that!"

" You're a real party pooper, you know that?"

" Just get the mission done, Sly. Murray will meet you at the contraband office. Now get going." With that the link was shut off.

xXxXxXx

In the E wing of the prison, there was a faint voice singing. The voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard, singing " This is the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends... Some people started singing it not knowing what it was... and they'll continue singing it forever because it's the song that never end-"

" I TOLD YOU TO STOP SINGING THAT RA DAMN SONG. IF I HEAR YOU SINGING IT ONE MORE TIME! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN TOMORROW, AND WHILE NO GUARDS ARE LOOKING. I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU OUT MYSELF!" Immediately the voice stopped sing. " Ah... finally some peace and qui-"

" Psst... Are you John Silvermoon?"

"Arggh! No I'm the big bad wolf. Of course I'm John Silvermoon. Why do you want to know?" said the coyote to the two figures that stood outside his cell door.

" We're here to break you out."

" Do you work for Karyan Blaze?" John asked the smaller, slender figure.

" Nope. Never heard of her."

" Then who are you then?"

" Names Sly Cooper, Master thief and this is my friend and partner Murray."

" Well nice to meet ya. Now why are you breaking me out again?"

" Well we need your help with a job that we have coming up. We need your, shall we say experience."

" Well then break me out." John said while sitting up from his single sized bed. Sly pulled out a I.D. card and swiped it the required slot. " Well that was dramatic," John said sarcastically. He grabbed what he had in the cell which was only his hat, since he was wearing his clothes.

" Here you might what these back." Sly said handing John his beloved gun back, and also handing him his equally beloved whip.

xXxXxXx

Detective Fox sat in her office looking over the new agent's file. As far as she could tell she had a clean record. A _really _clean one at that. While looking at the file a urgent knock sounded around the room.

" Detective, John Silvermoon just escaped. And that's not all of it," said a police officer.

" Well out with it officer," Carmelita growled.

" Um... well _he _was there, and left his calling card too," the officer said clearly not saying Sly's name, because now a days it started the detective on a never ending rant about the thief.

" WHAT!" Carmelita yelled. " Well what are you standing there for! He might still be near by! Get all the troops out there!"

"Um... well... John broke out about three hours ago, and we didn't find out until now." Carmelita started to swore in Spanish.

" Fine, but put some of our resources into getting Silvermoon, and Cooper's gang in prison. Now go!" The officer didn't need to be told twice. He ran and slammed the door not wanting to be around for the famous Cooper rant. Carmelita sighed and tried to relief her on coming headache. Sitting there she started to think about the raccoon thief, she blushed when she remembered there kiss after defeating Clockwerk, the first time. Grabbing something on her desk, she threw it across the room. Hearing it break, she said. " CURSE YOU COOPER!"

xXxXxXx

Miles away Sly felt a tremor going down his back and a ringing in his ears.

" Um... someone is thinking about me and in a romantic way too."

" How do ya know, Sly?" asked John.

" Cooper family secret," Sly said.

" Oh. Wait I have to meet someone at the old abandoned church."

" Who?" asked Sly.

" Karyan Blaze."

" Isn't there a way to meet her somewhere else? Like at the park or something?"

" Nope, because we always agreed that if I got out before she could get me out then we have to meet each other there. And besides she can get us inside information from the police station. Also Sly why don't you want to go to the church?"

" That's where we had my parents funeral."

" Sorry to hear about your loss." Murray changed directions to the church. Sly called Bently and told him the change in plans and directions. John just sat in the back being quiet and babying his gun. (Awwwww!)

xXxXxXx

The female white tiger placed back and forth. Muttering curses under her breath.

" Where is that good-for-nothin' coyote! Making me wait. Probably stopped on the way at a all-you-can-eat buffet. Typical!"

" HONEY! I'M HOME!" said a male voice as he slammed the church doors open. John Silvermoon walked in like he owned the place, with his big goofy grin and eyes laughing.

" WHAT TOOK YOU SO RA DAMN LONG! I HAVE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR TWO HOURS! WHAT KEPT YOU!" the tiger yelled.

" Well Karyan, we stopped to eat a bite to eat, and the next thing ya now it's been three hours."

" Figures! Ya just had to stop and eat didn't ya?"

" Well prison food doesn't fill ya up like it should."

" SO! What happened to the plan! I was supposed to get into the police station, to work and get close enough to jimmy ya out."

" Jimmy?" asked John with a raised eyebrow.

" Yes, Jimmy." Karyan looked behind John for the first time. Noticing three others. "Um... who are those people?"

" Oh these are the people that got me out of jail. The masked dude is Sly Cooper. The burly purple dude is Murray, and the turtle in the glassed it Bently."

" Sly Cooper, ya say? Well the detective that I had a interview with today wouldn't shut the Ra damn up about him."

Sly's eyes started to sparkle. " Really! Who?"

" Um... Detective Carmelita Fox."

" What she say about me?"

" Um... I don't remember."

" WHAT! HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER!"

" Well... it was the blue bird."

" Not the blue bird thing again," sighed John.

" Hey! It's not my fault that they keep hitting the windows!" yelled Karyan.

" Well it happens every time that you get a new job, and eventually blow the place sky high!"

" Hey! It's not my fault either that the explosives always end up at the place, and that they some how light and go boom!" Sly and the gang stood there wondering if John's partner was right in the head.

' What did we get ourselves into!' thought Bently, mentally promising to hide all of the TNT, bombs, and other many things.

" So what happens to the blue bird?" asked Murray.

" Well..."

flashback

Karyan Blaze sat in the seat across from Detective Fox, who was behind her desk. " So why did you apply here?"

" Well I heard this is the busiest police station and I like action."

" The reason we are so busy is because of Sly Cooper and his gang of thieves." Carmelita started on her famous rant, the only thing to stop her is Sly actually stealing something, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Karyan turned her gaze to the window, that was behind Carmelita. She saw a blue bird flying right into the window. ' OH NO! Not again!' she thought.

Bam! The bird hit the window, Carmelita didn't even stop talking. ' THE POOR BLUE BIRD!'

" Agent Blaze! Are you listening?" Karyan nodding dumbly, thinking ' THE POOR BLUE BIRD!' she kept saying hysterically in her mind. The bird started to slide down the window, while it started to smoke. ' Oh no! Don't burn! Don't burn! Don't burn!' she chanted. Hearing her thoughts, it did the opposite. It burst into flames, landing on the carpet. ' THE POOR BLUE BIRD!'

"Agent Blaze! Are you listening." Carmelita yelled. Karyan stared at her in disbelief! How can she not smell the smoke? Looking back at the bird, the fire had went out. It started to crawl slowly towards Karyan. ' THE POOR, CREEPY BLUE BIRD! STAY AWAY!' As if hearing her thoughts the bird shook it's head and continued to crawl towards her. ' CAN YOU HEAR MY THOUGHTS!' It nodded it's head. ' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Karyan screamed.

" Agent Blaze! Are you listening!"

" NO! THERE'S A BLUE BIRD IN HERE AND IT'S INJURED!"

" What?" Carmelita looked down and saw the bird crawling. She screeched. A officer came in, saw the bird, grabbed it and took it out. To Ra knows where.

" Well that's it for today. You're accepted! See you tomorrow at ten in the morning sharp!" Karyan practically ran out of the place.

End Flashback

" See I'm not crazy, John! They follow me, and I think they are trying to kill me!" Karyan yelled.

" Well you are the blue bird killer," John said laughing at the end.

" How many birds have died so far?" asked Bently.

" Um... I think 150, but I am not sure," said Karyan. " How many jobs have I applied for, John?"

" 152," he said in a dead panned voice.

" Oh, that many I could of swore it was 150."

" When you became my partner and when you had the interview with the detective."

" But that one didn't die!"

" But it still hit the window, caught on fire, and for the first time crawled."

" Why is that the first time?" asked Sly.

" None had survived to crawl, because they either die hitting the window or die when caught on fire. Not to mention the funny farm."

" What! I have prove that they are stalking me! The bird confirmed it! So I am not crazy!"

" Did you know that crazy people say they aren't crazy when really they are," said Bently.

" GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! DIE!" Karyan says. John grabs her in mid leap making her fall to the ground. " OWIE! BAKA COYOTE!"

" Well it's time to go. Let's head back to the hide out, and John keep your partner from destroying our place!" says Bently.

" Aye, aye captain." John said in a mocking voice.

" I am going back to my place and try to get over my sugar high," says Karyan and walks out leaving Sly and the Gang staring in disbelief.

" Is she always like that with sugar?" asked Bently.

" Yep, and you get used to it after awhile. Also whatever you do DON'T give her pixy stixs! She actually bounces off the walls," said John. " Well let's head out."

They walked out of the church, all members of the Sly Cooper gang wondering if they made a right choice in getting John Silvermoon out of jail. Well it was to late now.

xXxXxXx

HK: So how did you like it? There will be more soon I hope.

DoD: If you try to flame us you will give my weapons more power! holds up a gun that can only be found on Racket and Clank

HK: We also don't own the Title of Racket and Clank. DoD only owns the first game, and rented the other two.

DoD and Karyan ( who have made up their differences): Review or fear our wrath!

HK: Brothers and Yamis. T.T They never change.


	2. Going to the Base, Morning wakeup calls

Hey! We're back! ( all run in panic in terror ) Okay! Well here is the second chapter! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: See first Chapter!

xXxXxXx

Chapter Two: Going to the base; Morning wake-up calls; and Plans made

Everyone sat in the van quietly. John was looking out the windows in the back of the van, because he was a escaped convict and he didn't want to go back to the place where one of the prisoners sang songs just to get on his nerves. Getting bored, John pulled out his Omega-howler B24, and started to clean it. By the looks of it, if he didn't very soon his beloved gun would rust into in unworkable order. ' Damn guards! They don't know how to take care of a wonderful gun like this.'

Bently sat in the back with John, not wanting to sit up front and let his stuff in the back be tampered with. " Why are you cleaning your gun in the van!"

" It's dirty! Those good for nothin' guards shot off a couple of rounds and NEVER cleaned it!"

" Oh..." Bently replied.

" Where here," said Murray, who had been weirdly quiet through this whole thing. They all got out and Bently raced in to try and hide all of the TNT and other things that John could smuggle to his partner, that Bently felt should be lock up in a padded room at the local institute for the mentally insane.

" So... where do I sleep?" John said seeing that there was three doors that lead out of the main room when he walked in after Sly and Murray.

" Take the right door then go down the hallway to the third door on the right. That's one of the extra rooms, with the bathroom connected," Sly said with a little bit of a yawn in his voice. Stretching the Cooper gang went though the right door too.

' I guess that all of the rooms are in this hallway,' the coyote thought. Yawning himself he followed thru to get himself some sleep on a very comfortable bed, too.

xXxXxXx

Karyan walked into her apartment, shut the door, and took off her trench coat and weapons. She dragged her feet to her bed and laid down. Sighing she pulled the cover up and fell in.

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG! BRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG! BRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!

Karyan groaned and shifted to look at her alarm cloak. 4:00, it read.

" Hello!" said a weirdly cheerily voice of Karyan's said on the answer machine. " I am either not here, or am too lazy to pick up the phone. If you leave a message I will get back to you when I feel like it, but don't keep your hopes up. If it is important then I will eventually. Beep!"

" AGENT KARYAN BLAZE! WHERE ARE YOU! I NEED YOU DOWN AT THE STATION ASAP! I HEAR THAT YOU ARE THE BEST PERSON TO TRACK DOWN JOHN SILVERMOON! YOU BETTER BE THE-"Detective Fox was cut off.

" sorry mommy! Five more minutes! Please five more minutes. I don't want to go to school today, I want to stay home and make and bake cookies with ywu!" Karyan said sleepily when she picked up the phone.

" AGENT BLAZE GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED, AND GET IT DOWN TO THE STATION."

" But mommy I want to stay home and make cookies!" Karyan insisted while still in a semi-sleep state of mind.(A/N: wow she has another one besides insane and really insane.)

" AGENT BLAZE!" Karyan jumped and finally woke up.

" Huh? Who is this? And why are you calling at," Karyan looked at the alarm clock. " 4:30 in the morning?"

" THIS IS DETECTIVE FOX! NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND GET DOWN TO THE STATION!"

" Do I have too? I just got to sleep!" Karyan whined.

" YES!" With that Carmelita hung up and left Karyan looking at the phone.

" Well it can't be important if she's yelling," Karyan said aloud. She put the phone back on the receiver and crawled back under the covers.

----------( 5:00 in the morning)----------

Brrrrrrinnnnnnnggggg! Brrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnngggg! Brrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggg!

" Hello! I am either not here, or are too lazy to pick up the phone. If you leave a message I will get back to when I feel like it. If it is important, then I will eventually. BEEP!"

" AGENT BLAZE WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE A HALF AN HOUR AG-"

" Grandma, I don't want your cookies. Mommy and me already make dozens of them. So can you go and torment someone else? Mommy and me are having fun!"

"AGENT BLAZE! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF YOUR BED RIGHT NOW! I NEED YOUR BUTT DOWN AT THE STATION NOW!"

" Huh? Detective? What's going on? More importantly, is this really important? Cuz' if it isn't then can I go back to sleep?"

" AGENT! YES THIS IS IMPORTANT! I will tell you about it when you get down to the station. NOW GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!"

" Aw... do I really have to? Can't it wait until I am on the clock. Which is about ten. I need my sleep for me to be fully operational. Me + no sleep no help. Ya get that detective? Well Buh-bye!" Karyan hung up the phone and ripped the cord out of the wall so she could sleep for another five hours. "Peace and quiet for once!" Yawning she turned over in her bed and went back to sleep.

xXxXxXx

Detective Carmelita sat at her desk staring at the phone. She hung it up and picked it back up and dialed Agent Karyan's number again.

" Sorry, you can not reach this number due to the fact that it is not working at the moment. Try later when it should be fixed," said the operator.

" Dammit! Agent Blaze is lucky that I need her to bring in Silvermoon or she would be fired!" the vixen slammed the phone on the receiver and buzz her secretary to have an officer in her office asap! A knock on her door told her that the officer was there. " Come in."

The officer came in and sat down at one of the two chairs in the room.

" I need you to go to this address and get Agent Blaze out of bed and down to the station. Make sure she gets up!" The officer dumbly nodded his head, and walked out.

xXxXxXx

Knock...Knockknockknock...

" Um... Agent Blaze, you need to come down to the station now. Detective Fox's orders," the officer said.

" Go away! Tell the detective that I will be there at ten, and no LATER!"

" My orders are that I am not to leave here with out you."

" Oh is that so?" Karyan said as she opened the door with one of her Markovs in her hand and a stun gun behind her in her left hand.

" Um...yeah... that's what she...um...said," said the officer with a gulp. Quickly Karyan drew the stun gun and stunned the officer. Thump! The officer fell to the floor. Karyan went over to the phone and called for a taxi. After that she wrote a note and pinned it to the officers vest.

xXxXxXx

The taxi pulled up to the police station. The driver got out and went up to the doors and asked two of the officers to came and take his passenger out. The stunned officer was taken up to the Detective's office.

Carmelita noticed the note. She grabbed it and started to read it.

Dear Detective Carmelita,

Please stop trying to wake me up and get me to the station! I would like to sleep. Please! Oh and I'll bring the cop car back when I come in at ten. By which I mean no sooner or no later. Now I am going BACK to bed to sleep. Good night or is it good morning. Who cares! I sure don't!

Grumpy in the Morning with no sleep,

Karyan Blaze

" Fine!"

xXxXxXx

The Cooper gang and John sat around a round table, talking about way the Cooper gang broke John out of jail.

" So you need my help with the Blitzgerg Ring," stated John. " Do you have any information on them?"

" No not really, but our contacts say that some of the Blitzgerg Ring are going to be at a exhibit opening at the museum. You and Sly well go do a stack out and get some facts. Maybe you can have Karyan get some copies of the files containing information the organization," Bently said.

" Okay I'll call Karyan on her Mobil phone." John said as he started to dial the numbers.

" Karyan come on pick up the damn phone."

"..."

" Karyan, I am not a female. Well not the last time I checked. And I suck at being a cop, cuz' I am an assassin."

" ..."

" I need you to make copies of any files at the Station that contain any thing about the Blitzgerg Ring, and bring them over after work."

" ..."

" Okay I'll give you the address to here. What time do yo need to be at work?"

" ..."

" Oh, and Carmelita's been calling you to come in early to try and find me?" At the mention of Carmelita's name, Sly listened to the one side of the conversation. " Well you can tell me the rest when you get here tonight. Buh-bye!" John hung up and turned back to the gang. " She'll be here tonight with the info." With that they continued to make plans.

xXxXxXx

The tune to "It's a Small World" started to play from Karyan's trench coat. " Urg! Someone remind me to change the ringer on that. It is most annoying!" Getting up she dragged her feet to the chair on which the coat was resting. She pulled the phone out of the pocket.

" CARMELITA IF THAT IS YOU! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU MYSELF!"

" ..."

" Oh it's you John. Why are you CALLING me at this early of an hour!"

"..."

" But I don't know where you are Ra-dammit! How am I to bring them to you?"

" ..."

" Ten, but Carmelita's called here to try to bring in so I can find you and that's not it."

"..."

Karyan stared at the phone. " He forgot to give me directions! Oh well let's turn off the ringer, and go back to sleep." She turned off the ringer as promised, threw it across the room, and crawled back into bed.

A couple of hours later, Karyan's alarm went off. To her it seemed she had been asleep for twenty minutes. " The gods must hate me, or something!" She crawled out of bed and started to get ready for work. ' Damn Carmelita!' she thought as she walked out the door. ' Well at least I get to drive the police car.' she thought with a smirk.

xXxXxXx

How ya like it? We had our first reviewer!

**Mimic12355** Thanks for the review. We'll give you cookies for now, but if you want anything more deadly tell us.

Well that's it for now. Now see the little purplish button? Well review and make my brother happier. Since this is his idea and Me ( Hikari Kaiya ) just type and make sure that the readers can understand what is going on and I also make some of the comedy too. So make us both happy and review!


	3. Morning Drive to work Blow me up one

Disclaimer: We do not own the copy rights to the Sly Cooper Games. So don't sue.

xXxXxXx

Chapter Three- Morning Drive to Work; Blow me up one more time; Secret Admirer; And the Rumble!

xXxXxXx

Sirens could be heard down the street as a police car drove a hundred miles down the road.

" WHEEE!" Could be heard coming out of the window as it drove to the station. " I rule all! All bow down to me!" was said over the intercom as it ran a stop light. The cop car came to a screeching halt in front of the station, then the engine died. " I made it! Yay! And almost on time. Just a couple of minutes late."

Detective Fox stormed out of the door of the station, looking like she was ready to kill and maim.

" Heh hehheh. Hi, Detective Fox. How are you this bright, want to be in bed morning." said Karyan as she slowly, regretfully getting out of the car.

" Why didn't you come in when I called you!" Carmelita yelled.

" Well after I got off duty I cruise around town making sure that everything was alright. When you called I had just got into bed and I am grumpy when I am tired and haven't got any sleep." Karyan said with sweat drops running down the back of her head. _' I hope she buys that. We don't need her to know that Silvermoon and I work together. Now what did he need for tonight. Oh yeah, some files on the Blitzgerg Ring.'_

" Agent Blaze, are you listening?"

" Y-yeah. Loud (cringe) and clear, Ma'am."

" NOW GET TO WORK!"

Saluting Detective Fox, " Yes, Sir-I mean Ma'am." Then Karyan quickly marched into the station.

" Why did I hire her again? Oh yeah, she was the number one person who knew about John Silvermoon." said Carmelita to herself as she turned and walked back into the station.

xXxXxXx

" So what has Carmelita to do with Karyan?" asked Sly to John.

" Carmelita wanted Karyan to come in early, so she could start looking for me. And since she just got home from meeting with us, she wasn't her happy cheerful self."

" Ah, yeah Carmelita can be like that. She needs to learn to have fun once in a while." said Sly thoughtfully.

" Hey Bently what are you doin?" asked John looking over the genius turtle's shoulder.

" Oh just another, better voice activated bomb."

" Goody, goody gumdrops! So how does it work?"

" Oh, you just say the magic word and it starts a count down."

" So what is the magic word?"

Bently not thinking while getting caught up in the moment and spelled the word, G-A-N-G. John being the idiot put the letters together and got...

" Gang?"

_Beep_

" Shit not again!" said Bently, Murray, and Sly. John just had a clueless look on his face.

The bomb started to levitate, and circle around the room.

_Beep_

" Bent! What the!"

" I told you that is was better then the last one!"

_Beep_

" Hit the deck!"

_Beep... Beep...Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep.. Beep. Beepbeepbeep BEEP _

_**BOOOM! **_

Dust hung in the air. There was four mounds on the floor covered in dust.

" Ahh! ALL I CAN HEAR IS RINGING!" Shouted John, as he started to move.

" Is everyone okay?" asked Bently.

" Huh?" said John.

" Bently, what is going on?" asked Sly.

" We lost our hearing for a while."

" Huh? I see your mouth move but no sound. AHHHHHHHHHH! I'm deaf!" said John as he started to run in circles.

xXxXxXx

" Um... Detective Fox?" said Karyan as she knocked on the door to Carmelita's office. " I need your signature so I can do a couple of things on my assignment." '_He! In reality it's just a sign out sheet for the files on the Blitzgerg Gang. Mwhahahahahahaha!'_

Hearing no answer she knocked again. This time she heard a moan.

" Oh...Sly!"

"Detective Fox? Are you O'tay in there?" said Karyan as she opened the door to see Carmelita making out with a picture. _'Okay...Um this is awkward.'_

"Ah-UM! Um... Detective!"

" AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Carmelita and Karyan at the same time. Carmelitaquickly put the picture away.

" What are you doing here?" yelled Carmelita at Karyan.

" Um... Just needed your...um...signature for...um... some forms. Yeah." Karyan finished lamely.

"Oh. Okay." Carmelita signed the forms. " If you ever breathe a word of this to anyone! YOU WILL DIE A VERY PAINFUL DEATH!"

" Yes Sir! Please don't kill me!" Karyan said as she backed out of the room.

As Karyan was walking away she thought evilly, _'What will Sly do to get this information? Um... need to think up some things for him to do, to get it.' _

xXxXxXx

Karyan walks in and says to John, Sly, Bently, and Murray. " I know something you don't know!"

" Oh and what's that?" John asked uninterested.

" Who Carmelita likes!"

" WHO!" Yells Sly as he stands up and starts to shake Karyan like a rag doll.

" First LET GO!"

" Oh, Sorry!"

" Okay, first what will you trade for the information?"

" I'll trade anything."

" Um... how about your cane?"

" Anything but that."

" Then you don't really need to know who Carmelita likes." Karyan said with a bored face.

" Okay I'll let you have it for five minutes."

" Nope."

" Ten?"

" Nope."

" Fifteen?"

" Nope."

" A whole day?"

" Okay, but let me see the cane before I tell you." Sly handed over the cane. " Ha Sucker!"

Karyan started running. Sly quickly caught up to her. " Okay I'm done here you go." Karyan through the cane back at Sly who caught it.

" Know tell me who she likes!"

" Um... I forgot."

" HOW COULD YOU (censored) FORGET!"

" Um... I don't know. Well we need to get back to the safe house so we can look over the files for the Blitzgerg Gang."

" Fine!"

Back at the safe house, the five of them all sat around a table looking over the files.

" Psst! John!" Said Karyan quitly to John, who sat next to her.

" What?" whispered John back to her.

" Do you want to know who Carmelita likes?"

" Sure why not?" John sighed.

" Carmelita was practily moaning his name, when I walked in to have her sign some stuff. When I opened the door she was making out with a picture. Which by the way is what teens do when they have crushes..."

" Get to the freaking point!" John hissed.

" Oh. She was moaning Sly's name."

" Who was moaning who's name?" Asked Sly.

" Carmelita was moaning John's name."

" DIE!" Sly said while jumping at John. Bently stood by Karyan.

" Was it really John's name?"

" Nope!" Said Karyan cheerfully while watching John and Sly fight.

" Then who's?" Asked Bently.

" Ouch that had to hurt. Oh she was moaning Sly's." At that the fight stopped.

" Was she really moaning my name?" Asked Sly.

" Yeah." Sighed Karyan. " I really should know! It's gonna scar me for life it is. Um... Sly...Sly? Snap out of it!" Karyan said before she whacked Sly up side the head.

" Why did you do that for?"

" Well someone had to bring you back from La-la land."

" Um...Karyan? Could you kinda set up a date with me and Carmelita?"

" I guess." Karyan sighed.

xXxXxXx

So how was it? Good? Bad? Made you end up on the floor laughing? Well we want to hear, about it. So send us reviews, OR ELSE!

DOD: What OR ELSE? Dear sister? I had to practily force you to start typing this chapter.

HK: Sooooo!

Sly: WHEN'S MY DATE!

HK: Um... when ever the next chapter is done.

Sly: WELL START TYPING!

DOD: I agree with him.

HK: Fine! (sighs) Well review people! So the next chapter will get out faster.

xXxXxXx

Preview:

" Um... That's Chase Young, an old friend of mine." Said Karyan nervously,to Carmelita.

" And this is my friend Stan Raccon." Says Chase pointing to the person next to him that was staring at Carmelita with googly eyes.

" I think I know you from some where." Said Carmelita to Stan.

xXxXxXx

HK: Well there you go! So review!


End file.
